dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 9
| Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Writer5_1 = Ken Fitch | Writer6_1 = | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler1_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler6_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker1_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker1_2 = Paul Lauretta | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | Inker3_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Paul Lauretta | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * None Other Characters: * Captain Riley * Chief Burke * Mortimer Snoop * Saunders Locations: * :* Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty Villains: * Lefty Laroway * Lefty's band ** Mace ** Spit ** others Other Characters: * Logan Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Doctor Kichung Other Characters: * Alicia Stockton * Koyto the ape Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Jerbel * * Other Characters: * None Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "$5,000 Reward for Superman" is reprinted in Superman Chronicles, Volume 1. * The title for the Superman vignette, "$5,000 Reward for Superman", is provided in Action Comics Archives, Volume 1. * Fred Guardineer is credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. * Includes a two-page filler story called "The Diddle Family" by Paul Gustavson. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Lois Lane image gallery * Lois Lane appearances list * Lois Lane quotes page * Tex Thompson image gallery * Tex Thompson appearances list * Tex Thompson quotes page * Zatara image gallery * Zatara appearances list * Zatara quotes page | Links = * Grand Comics Database * Mike's Amazing World of DC * Superman article at Wikipedia * Zatara article at Wikipedia }}